User blog:FeatherflightTheSkyWing/LeafClan
LeafClan belongs to THIS feathery child. Please do not make a LeafClan cat without her permission. The RP can be found here Rules # Do not insert half-clan cats into the allegiances as LeafClan is extremely strict about the purity of their clan. Half-clan cats are EXTREMELY rare, and therefore must be extremely well-thought out, with good reason for being in LeafClan. However, LeafClan does allow sensible, deserving kittypets. # Ask another user if you want their cat to be mates with yours, unless you own both. # Do not add a cat to the allegiances if you're not going to be active with him/her, please. # I allow people to play both an apprentice and their mentor-but if you can, find another mentor/apprentice for your OC, because it's so much more fun! Cats of Importance Founder: Birchfleck Leader (current): Cherrystar Deputy (current): Dovecloud Medicine Cat/s (current): Sparkclaw and Rainwhisper Territory LeafClan cats live in the deepest, most secluded area of the Silver Forest- where many kinds of trees grow and the shadows of leaves dance on the forest floor. Pine needles sparkle against overgrown earth, leaves are smashed against the ground from playful kits running across them. It is a peaceful place... but eerie, as well. Perhaps it is the eyes that watch from the trees, or the dead silence that echoes in certain parts of the forest... most clan cats dislike visiting LeafClan territory because of the utter creepiness that sometimes ebbs from it. In the trees, great claw marks trail down, and up higher, hollows stuffed with feathers and willow leaves are sometimes visible- you can see the sharp clawmarks etched into the branches, and though every cat knows LeafClan has many members, it seems as if you are completely alone... except for the sharp stares that prick at your pelt, like a million tiny fleas biting into your flesh... LeafClan cats rarely venture out of Silver Forest, except for a rare meeting with the other clans. Description LeafClan cats are lithe, a bit on the spindly side- some clan cats jokingly say that LeafClan cats are as breakable and delicate as the twigs that scatter their forest floor, but LeafClan cats themselves think that they are nimbler and quicker than some other clans *coughcoughThunderClanandRiverClancoughcough*. LeafClan cats come in many pelt colors and lengths, but most commonly seen are short-furred tortoiseshells, or brown or ginger tabbies. LeafClan cats have quite long limbs that are well muscled, but it does give them an odd look of a very small cat perched atop comically long legs, another reason other clans joke about "StickClan" or "TwigClan". Hunting Techniques & Diet These ninjas of the forest eat mostly birds, eggs, and the occasional squirrel or chipmunk. They are disgusted by the idea of hunting on the forest floor- it's a fine place for kits to play and elders to rest, but what self-respecting cat would catch their prey on the ground ''for StarClan's sake? That is the hunting way of a fox-heart, according to LeafClan. Jumping from branch to branch, searching for eggs in the highest tree tops- ''that ''is the way of a LeafClan warrior. However, prey can be sparse in Silver Forest, so this one of the reasons LeafClan cats are so lean and scrawny. Battle Techniques LeafClan cats are the ninjas of the clans- quick, silent, a bit sneaky. LeafClan cats are often judged as being "mouse-hearts", "dishonorable", or "sly little cowards". LeafClan cats do not think this of themselves- in fact, they believe they are simply the smartest cats in all the clans- and when you see a petite LeafClan cat next to any other warrior, you'd probably think the same. They swoop from the trees like graceful eagles, pouncing on their confused opponents- they are known for spying on their opponents moons before attacking, watching their techniques and sleep patterns. Character sly, sneaky, cautious, flighty- all of the above. LeafClan cats are the stealthiest cats in the clans- they are somewhat a mix of WindClan and ThunderClan, with their own flair mixed in. Traditions '''The Kittypet Trial: '''The kittypet trial is one of the LeafClan traditions- if a kittypet wishes to join LeafClan, they must complete this challenge- this is a way for LeafClan to make sure the housecats joining their clan are deserving of producing offspring, fighting, or hunting with LeafClan cats. This is also practiced to keep LeafClan's gene pool large, they sometimes seek out promising kittypets and ask them to compete in the trial. The trial consists of five challenges: first, the kittypet must catch their own prey and give it to an elder or queen; next, they must battle a warrior or senior apprentice and win; then climb the Silver Willow- a spiritual willow tree where LeafClan cats sit to connect with the forest; and finally, they are to etch the LeafClan symbol of a birch leaf into one of their forepaws, something that is done to every LeafClan kit at their apprentice ceremony. '''The Apprenticeship Etching' At the apprentice ceremony of each LeafClan kit, they are forced through the painful, but neccesary Apprenticeship Etching. In this ritual, said kit is held down by the clan leader, while the kit's mother carves the birch leaf emblem into their forepaw- tom's are etched in their right forepaw, she-cats in their left. This scar remains throughout a LeafClan cat's life, so they will always be known as a member of LeafClan. The Scarring This ceremony is only performed on a dishonored LeafClan member- if a cat is to be kicked out of LeafClan, or dishonored within the clan, The Scarring will be carried out. In the paw that shows the LeafClan symbol of a birch leaf, the cat's mother must claw at the paw pad, until nothing is left but jagged, thick lines zigzagging over the birch leaf emblem. This is only done to LeafClan warriors who have done something truly terrible- it is the worst disgrace for a LeafClan cat. The Willow Tree Ancestor Guiding History Birchfleck founded LeafClan many moons ago. Her mother had been a half-clan cat- half ThunderClan, half WindClan, while her father was a farm cat. She broke away from the clans and decided to build her own clan in the "inhospitable" Silver Forest, where she pursued her love of climbing and tree-hunting. Her deputy was her brother, Pinecone, who later became Pinestar, as Birchfleck did not want to be leader of the clan she had founded. WIP Allegiances Leader: 'Cherrystar (dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and green eyes) '''Deputy: '''Dovecloud- a pale white she-cat with lime green eyes, Formerly a kittypet '''Medicine Cat/s: '''Sparkclaw (white tom with ginger tabby patches) and Rainwhisper (blue-gray she-cat with black flecks. '''Apprentice: 'Snowpaw '''Warriors Thornfur- brown tabby she-cat Apprentice:Featherpaw Snakepelt- brown tabby tom Shimmerspirit- (Puppycorn) Tansydream- tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice:Woodpaw Willowclaw- gray tom Apprentice:Mudpaw Bumbletail- tan tabby tom Candy- fluffy white she-cat with brown patches Apprentice:Beepaw Wetleaf- light brown tabby tom Firefoot- huge ginger tom Cloudwhisker- thin white tom, former kittypet Apprentice:Ashpaw Swallowtail- long-limbed black tom Shadepelt- light gray she-cat with black flecks Frostleaf- young short-furred white she-cat with pale green eyes Mossywater- young black and white she-cat with bright green eyes Queens Dropletclaw- plump silver tabby she-cat Deerfur- tan she-cat with barely visible stripes, mother to Firefoot's kits, Flamekit (ginger tabby she-kit) and Minkkit (golden tabby she-kit) Emberkit (dark tannish ginger tom-kit with darker markings) One Spot Open Fishjump- dappled gray she-cat, mother to Wetleaf’s kits, Lilykit (pale gray she-kit with black patches), Darkkit (black and white she-kit), Volekit (gray and white tom-kit), Ashkit (light gray she-kit with darker markings) /One spot open. Apprentices Mudpaw- fluffy brown she-cat Ashpaw- dark gray she-cat Featherpaw- fluffy white she-cat with pale gray patches Beepaw- tan she-cat with dark stripes and no tail Pinepaw- slender black she-cat with a v-shaped white marking on her chest Skypaw- fluffy pale gray tom with huge blue eyes Elders Geo- old brown tabby tom, former kittypet Thornleaf- old light brown she-cat Brightleaf- old ginger she-cat Category:Clans (Usable) Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing)